InuYasha Jones Chapter 2
by InuYasha40
Summary: Here comes the next part, and here comes Sesshomaru!


(This is the second chapter of InuYasha Jones and Raiders of the Jewel of the Four Souls! In each new Chapter I will be bring in other InuYasha characters with a sight twist!)

Disclaimer: I Don't own InuYasha or Indiana Jones.

Chapter 2 "I had it in My Hands!"

Inu Yasha Jones the two fist Half Demon Archaeologist, has just fought His way through Six Spider Head Demons and Mistress Centipede! He just removed The Human Head Staff from its resting place in the craven wall, although He quickly replaced it with one of the bones laying all about, however it wasn't the right weight!! Tripping of yet another trap, The walls of rock begun to transform into a Hugh Dragon!!

"Damn!!" "Why?! Is it Never Easy!! InuYasha knew fighting the Dragon was part of the trap, Since it almost filled the large cave. If He fought and It didn't kill Him before He smashed it, The fight would bring the whole mountain down on His burying Him and The Staff for good! "So, Run!!" InuYasha Jones set off down the tunnel with all the speed He could muster!! The Stone Dragon couldn't fit through the tunnel, It could fit Its long spiky Head and razor sharp Fangs! The Head and long neck filled just about filled the whole tunnel! It was hard to tell if the Beast was roaring or if it was just the rumbling of all the stones moving with such force!!

InuYasha didn't know or care!! Getting out with the Staff and His Life, was all He cared about Right now!! As He leaped over what remained of the Spider Head Demons, He pulled His whip free! He would have to hook the craggy stone on His first try! While running and leaping over that large drop, "Well If I miss It wont have to worry about falling, Cause the thing will snap Me up! Before I fall three feet!" Thought InuYasha

"So, I better not Miss!" His whip flew out and snaked around its target! InuYasha smiled as He quickly swung across! Followed By the Hugh stone Dragons snapping jaws!! His feet hit the ground He pulled the whip free, with such force! The hook stone was ripped from the roof of the craven, as the whip snapped free the rock was flung right into the face of the Dragon!! It roared in Anger and Pain! "RAGHHHHHHHHHHAAA!!!"

But luckily for InuYasha Jones, the other side was as far as Its head and neck could stretch! InuYasha smiled as He looked over His shoulder, but kept moving! The Dragon was enraged!! It begun slamming Its Body into the mountain making to rumble and start to shake apart!! RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!!!

"Damn! Its trying to bring the whole thing down on My Head!" "Too Late, Rocky!!" InuYasha though as He dove out through the waterfall! The cave collapsed behind the rushing water! He flipped in mid air, and landed on His feet in the water!

He looked around and found He was surrounded!! There were about twenty Oni (Large muscled Demons) holding swords, pikes spears and Wicked looking battle Axes! They all had Their weapons pointed at Him!

A Man dressed all in white, walked slowly to come to a stop right in front of Him! "InuYasha Jones. Good work, Jones." "Sesshomaru!" InuYasha stared at His Arch nemesis and Older Half Brother! Sesshomaru smiled down at Him. "I take the Staff, once again We see there is nothing You can posses that I cant take from You." He reached out for the staff. InuYasha looked like He might attack Him with it for a moment.

The Oni growled loudly, InuYasha gave Them a look. Then flipped the staff around and handed it to Sesshomaru. "Too Bad, The Oni don't know You the way I do, Sesshomaru!"He said. "Yes, it is. You could warn Them. But They would not listen to a Henyo like You!" Sesshomaru turned to face the Oni holding the Human Head Staff high. All The Oni dropped to Their knees, InuYasha leaped high over the circle of Oni! And ran over the other side of the hill fast! Sesshomaru smiled "Kill Him." He commanded. The Oni charged after InuYasha thundering right behind Him!!

InuYasha Jones was running for His Life! Seeing His Friend Sango (A Demon Hunter ) and His Ride laying on Her large Demon Cat Kirara. Both seemed to be resting and They looked fast asleep!! "Sango!! Sango Get Her Up!! He kept running and leaping towards Them!! "Sango!! Get UPPPPPPP!!" Maybe it was Her Good Friends call or maybe it was The thundering crashing lumbering Oni chasing Him! She woke Kirara, She leapt on the large Demon Cat! They took to the sky, flew over to InuYasha! "Grab On!" Sango lower Her arm, "Thanks!" InuYasha caught Her arm, Together The flew up and off into the sky!! All The Oni could do was Yell and swing Their weapons around! But Three were already flying off into the setting sun!

That is it for this chapter! More later!

Thanks,

InuYasha40


End file.
